


Give it Back

by kaffeyn



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family, Gen, slight DenNor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaffeyn/pseuds/kaffeyn
Summary: Iceland, Faroe Islands, dan Greenland menunggu kakak kesayangan mereka kembali walaupun dalam hati mereka tahu semuanya akan berakhir pahit. Historical, based on the treaty of Kiel.





	Give it Back

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so productive in this fandom hahaha
> 
> Hetalia is not mine
> 
> Note: Andriana Køhler as Faroe Islands and Mariana Køhler as Greenland

**_Copenhagen, Denmark. January 1814._ **

Perang Napoleon telah usai. Tiga negara kecil kini sedang berkumpul. Iceland, Greenland dan Faroe Islands memang sengaja dibawa oleh Norway ke Copenhagen bersamanya. Norway tahu sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, setidaknya ia merasa meninggalkan anak-anaknya di ibukota ‘suaminya’ itu lebih aman dibanding harus meninggalkan mereka di Christiania (Oslo). Toh jarak Kiel dengan Copenhagen jauh lebih dekat ketimbang dengan Christiania.

Iceland, Grenland dan Faroe hanya bermain-main saja bertiga. Mereka memang senang dibawa berkunjung ke tempat kakak laki-lakinya itu. Apalagi mereka masih sangat kecil, membuat Norway sebagai kakak perempuan ingin melindungi mereka selamanya. Walaupun ia sadar suatu hari nanti mereka akan tumbuh dan mungkin tak mau menjadi adik kecilnya lagi.

Dan kini Denmark dan Norway harus pergi menuju Kiel. Ketiga anak kecil itu harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk sementara waktu kepada kakak-kakaknya. Namun memang ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di dalam diri mereka. Walaupun masih kecil, mereka sadar kalau kakak-kakak mereka tengah mengalami masalah.

“Hey hey, rasanya ada yang aneh ya dengan kak Nore dan kak Dan akhir-akhir ini.” Ujar Iceland sedikit menyeletuk. Ia lalu memeluk tuan Puffin sembari duduk di lantai.

“Sepertinya memang ada sesuatu.” Jawab Faroe dengan anggukan pelan. Ia lalu menengok ke arah Greenland.

“Hmm… aku setuju.” Greenland menganggukan keplanya dengan pelan. Ia merasa sedikit gelisah.

“Emil, Mariana.” Panggil Faroe dengan pelan. Iceland dan Greenland yang dipanggil lalu menengok.

“Bagaimana… kalau hasil dari perjanjiannya salah satu dari kita harus pergi?” Tanya Faroe. Sejujurnya itu hal yang sudah ia pikirkan sejak awal. Ia sadar bahwa mereka kalah dalam perang, dan yang menang selalu mendpatkan apa yang ia mau.

“Andriana, tolong jangan berpikiran begitu. Kita akan tetap bersama, bukan kah begitu?” Tanya Iceland. Sesungguhnya ia juga memikirkan hal yang sama dengan adik perempuannya itu.

“Jangan berpikiran seperti itu.” Ujar Greenlnd dengan lirih. Ia lalu memeluk kedua saudaranya dengan erat.

“Aku percaya kalau kak Dan dan kak Nore kuat.” Ujar Faroe. Ia berusaha tersenyum untuk menghibur kedua saudaranya.

“Aku takut. Aku ingin keluarga kita tetap utuh.” Iceland mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ia lalu mengelus kepala kedua adiknya itu.

“Kita pasti tetap bisa bersama, aku yakin!” Greenland menimpali. Ia juga tak ingin keluarga mereka terpecah begitu saja.

.

.

.

_Three days later_

Tiga hari telah berlalu dari perjanjian Kiel ditandatangani. Bagi sebuah Negara yang abadi, tentu itu waktu yang sangat singkat. Namun tidak bagi tiga Negara kecil yang tengah menunggu kedua kakaknya kembali pulang ke Copenhagen. Mereka hanya ingin kakak-kakak mereka pulang, walaupun itu berarti mereka harus mendengarkan berita buruk atau kata-kata pahit lainnya.

Hingga akhirnya mereka dapat mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Ketiga Negara kecil itu lalu berlari menghampiri siapapun yang datang. Beruntung bukan orang asing yang datang, hanya Denmark yang pulang dengan wajah terlihat lesu. Denmark berjalan masuk sendirian. Ketiga Negara kecil itu hanya bisa menatap dan bertanya satu hal kepada diri mereka sendiri, _kemana kakak perempuan kesayangan mereka pergi?_

“Kemana kak Nore? Kenapa kak Nore tidak pulang bersama kak Dan?” Tanya Iceland. Kedua adiknya lalu berkumpul di belakangnya dengan saling bergandengan tangan.

Sementara itu Denmark hanya memberikan sebuah gelengan kepala sebagai jawaban. Mimik wajah Denmark seakan terlihat bahwa ia akan menangis kapanpun.

“Kemana kak Nore, kak Dan? Kemana?” Kali ini Faroe yang bertanya. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, dalam hati ia tahu ada sesuatu yang salah.

Lagi-lagi Denmark hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Sang pria personifikasi lalu berlutut dan memeluk erat adik-adik kecilnya itu.

“Maaf, maaf, maaf.” Gumam Denmark berkali-kali.

Ketiga Negara kecil itu membelakakan matanya. Mereka menyadari sesuatu sekarang, bahwa Norway adalah harga yang harus dibayar dari kekalahan mereka dalam perang. Mereka tak bisa melakukan apapun. Dengan lembut ketiganya mencoba memeluk kakaknya itu.

“Maaf kakakmu tidak cukup kuat untuk melindungi ‘istrinya’.” Gumam Denmark dengan lirih. Ia masih saja memeluk adik-adiknya itu dengan erat.

“Tidak apa-apa, kak Dan. Kita kalah bukan? Memang ini lah bayarannya.” Ujar Iceland dengan pasrah. Ia tentu ingin kakaknya kembali kalau ia bisa melakukannya. Namun apa lah dirinya, hanya sebuah pulau kecil tak berdaya.

“Mulai sekarang aku yang akan merawat kalian. Aku janji akan mengembalikan Nor untuk kalian dan merawat kalian dengan baik.” Ujar Denmark. Suaranya pecah, ia mengeluarkan tangisan kecil setelah itu.

Ketiga Negara kecil itu mengangguk dengan bersamaan. Mata mereka sudah benar-benar berkaca-kaca, akhirnya mereka membiarkan tangisan mereka keluar begitu saja untuk melampiaskan kesedihan mereka.

.

.

.

“Jadi… apa yang akan kita lakukan?” Tanya Iceland dengan pelan. Setelah makan malam mereka bertiga berkumpul bersama.

“Entahlah…” Faroe mengangkat bahunya.

“Bagaimana kalau kita serang saja Svi?” Tanya Greenland.

“Yang benar saja bodoh. Bahkan Kak Dan tidak bisa melakukannya.” Faroe menyanggah adiknya itu. Ia lalu menghela nafasnya.

“Yah, An benar. Sebaiknya kita tak melakukan itu.” Iceland menganggukan kepalanya. Greenland lalu menyandarkan dirinya dengan lelah.

“Tapi aku yakin kak Nore akan melawan suatu hari nanti. Bukankah kak Nore selalu mencintai kak Dan? Bahkan sampai tak mau lepas.” Ujar Faroe. Ia masih memiliki harapan kalau kakaknya itu akan kembali.

Iceland dan Greenlang mengangguk dengan setuju. Pada akhirnya mereka menunggu kakaknya itu kembali. Mereka hanya bisa melihat bagaimana Norway mencoba melepaskan diri dari Sweden, dan mereka pula saksi yang melihat betapa Denmark hancur tanpa hadirnya Norway.

_Fin?_

_Pada kenyataannya sampai akhir Norway tidak pernah kembali lagi kepada adik-adiknya itu. Iceland sendiri berakhir meninggalkan adik-adiknya dan memerdekakan dirinya. Sementara itu Faroe dan Greenland yang tak punya banyak pengaruh berakhir menjadi bagian dari Denmark, dengan kata lain kini mereka meninggalkan marga lama mereka untuk marga Køhler._

 

**Author's Note:**

> A little more note for you. I headcanon Faroe and Greenland used to have Bondevik family name until both of them get 'adopted' by Denmark and they change their family name to Køhler. 
> 
> Maybe both of them are upset that their big sis (or mommy??) never came back again to get them. But they're happy with Denmark anyway~


End file.
